Doors of Fate
by Quixling
Summary: A young boy coincidently or is it? falls asleep in Yuuko's store. The characters and story line have some elements to the original. AU. A crack at humor. Sorry for the less than stellar summary. DISCONTINUED. sorry
1. Chapter 1 Welcome

Regular font for 3rd person

_Italics for dreams_

Disclaimer: I do not own XxxHolic, nor do I own Yuuko. CLAMP sensei is credited with the story, and the original design of Marui, and Aoi. I do own my OC's though.

* * *

><p>Finnian Temphilia's feet pounded the gritty sidewalk, sending up clouds of dust as he ran down a random ally, close to school. God had played a terrible April fool's joke on him when he was born. God thought it would be fun to dump a prophet onto Earth and watch the entertainment. But when Finny's gift didn't manifest itself, God decided to drop some hints. Finny didn't think it was funny or particularly helpful. Whenever God came knocking on the door, he would contract a massive migraine, then fall into a plane of lucid dreaming. Which he was about to do right now. He kept running, feet slapping the rutted path, his throbbing headache begging to be relieved. Semiconsciously, he pushed open a set of heavy, double doors before succumbing to slumber.<p>

A young woman sat up on her couch and rubbed at her eyes before snapping them open. "Marui, Aoi. Welcome our guest." She cocked her head and smirked. "Or rather, find him a bed." Two angelic children ran in, side by side. They were dressed neatly in pale yellow yukatas, with white and blue chrysanthemums dancing on the cloth. They gazed at the young woman.

"Yes Yuuko."

_Pitch black pools gleamed in the ghostly light, rippling softly as Finny stood up and walked. After a while, he reached a small altar. Sitting inside, were plates of food, offerings, a round clear crystal, and a knife, silver plated and decorated so that a dragon wound around the hilt. Finny sighed and knelt in front of the shrine and gently picked up the knife and touched it to his thumb. A drop of fiery crimson welled from the cut as it sealed. "Your servant answers your call," he whispered, then lifted his hand and let the bead fall onto the crystal globe. _

_The orb drank in the blood and an avatar appeared. Finny held in his laughter. This avatar was the strangest yet.  
>"Hello God, you look like Shawn the sheep."<em>

"_Hello Finnian, I am well aware that I look like Shawn the sheep. Quite a good show actually. I remember in-" _

_"God, you're rambling again."_

_The sheep pouted. "I'm not God, I'm Shawn! Hey that rhymed a bit! Maybe-"  
>"God!" Finny snapped. The sheep's eyes widened and started to tear up. "Don't you dare turn those puppy eyes on me, God." Tears threatened to spill as more fill his eyes. "Fine. Shawn," Finny consented. <em>

_"Great! Now I can get down to business! Oh! Let's get down to business to defeat… anyways, for starters, Happy 15__th__ birthday Finnian! Momma's so proud of you!" Within the clouded interior of the globe, God had started to do a dance consisting of butt wiggles and an occasional lame disco move. Finny just groaned. He was unstoppable at this point. God dramatically posed."For enders, Happy April Fool's day!"_

_Finny's jaw dropped. "That's it?"_

_"Yup! Well, there's presents wanna hear them? I got three for you! One, no premonition, two, dropping you off at a house before you collapsed on the streets, three-" Shawn lifted a cloven hoof and pointed at Finny. _

_"God, don't do it." God being God, ignored him of course. "God don't-"_

BOOM!

"Oh my. It seems that our guest has awakened." Finny flipped his eyes open and reared up. A young woman in her early twenties tilted her head and stared to Finny's obvious discomfort. Her violet eyes glimmered with amusement. She was dressed in a ceremonial kimono, with the inner juban ice blue, and outer, ebony with multicolored swallows seemingly flitting across the garment. Her waist length black hair was loose.

"Of course he's awake," a girl piped up.

"Yeah, He just got crushed by a box." A boy stated flatly. The blond twins stood on either side of the woman. The only differences between them were the eyes: burgundy red and sky blue orbs, fixated on the visitor.

"Welcome to our store." They all chorused.

* * *

><p><strong>You see that button over there? I highly advise you to press it! <strong>

**Please review! It's my first time writing fanfics and I would enjoy any type of review~  
><strong>**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own XxxHolic. CLAMP does. They are also credited with the original design of Marui, and Aoi. I do own my OC.

* * *

><p>Finny blinked at their extravagant display. "This is a store?" Then violently sprang up and bowed. "I am sorry for intruding!"<p>

The woman chuckled. "No need to apologize young one. You better run along home. It's quite late."

Finny ignored the comment about time. "Young one? I'm 15, surely you can't be more than ten years older than me."

"No no, you should never ask a woman her age. It's only polite." She flapped her hand at Finny while bringing the other to her lips, as if she was being flattered. "You should leave before your parents worry."

Finny's face darkened, "I don't have parents. I ran away 5 years ago because they kept calling me a freak."

The woman raised her eyebrow. "Do you have any place stay?" Finny opened his mouth. "Permanently?" she interrupted.

Finny hesitated. She was a stranger, but he felt comfortable around this lady, something that didn't happen often. Maybe his gut was telling him something. Besides he had told her his story and he trusted her. "No I don't."

She smiled, took his hands, and bent down and looked him in the eyes. The twins each took a shoulder. "Then stay here."

"Okay. How can I repay you miss?" Finny wondered.

"My name is Yuuko not Miss. You can pay me back by being a good kid, no arguments. Do you have any belongings you need to fetch?"

"No Yuuko."

Yuuko nodded in satisfaction. "Go take a shower. Marui, Aoi show him the way," then she walked out.

The blue eyed girl took his right hand, "I'm Aoi" The maroon eyed boy took his left, "I'm Marui." They led him through a door, down a long hallway carpeted by tatami mats and turned right, "And that's the shower." Marui opened the door and fell to his knees dramatically. He then took Finny's hand and brought to his lips, "My Lady." Flowers shimmered into existance, surrounding him in a frightful halo. Finny tore his hand out of his grasp. "How old are you? Anyways, you've been reading too much manga." He said matter-of-factly.

"Marui…" Both boys spun around to look at Aoi. A demonic scarlet black haze hung wispy around her small frame. Her pretty sky blue eyes darkened and flashed. "He is NOT a girl! Gah! You're such a creeper! I'm definitely not related to you!"

"Ahh, but sister, I practically share the same DNA make-up as you save for a minor gender issue." Aoi just rolled her eyes as she grabbed her twin brother and started to run off. She tossed her hair and yelled back at Finny. "We'll leave a change of clothes outside the door." Finny stared after them. Then he realized that they never told him how old they were. Whatever he thought to himself, I can ask later, and shut the door.

Yuuko entered her room, robes swirling around her ankles. It was sparsely furnished, a bed, a desk, a shelf, and a couch, nothing more. She approached the shelf, there sat two rabbit like animals that slept in plastic domes. "It is about time." Her eyes slid from violet, to dark silver. She closed her eyes. Lead colored sparks rolled down her cheeks and slipped into the clear cages of the creatures. The sparks sank into their fur, one black, and one white. Thump – thump, soft heartbeats rhythmically thudded. Yuuko opened her eyes, the metallic color had been leeched out, and they slowly returned to their normal indigo. "They will be needed soon," she thought and went to tackle dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Is it confusing how I switch perspectives? Do I overwrite? Please review!<br>**


	3. Chapter 3 Yuuko attemps at cooking

Disclaimer: I don't own XxxHolic, I only own my OC.

* * *

><p>After a quick shower, Finny was wearing a bright orange t-shirt with a jack-o-lantern and blue jeans. His uniform was in the wash. "Thank God for extra uniforms," he thought to himself. Then remembering the package which had fallen on him earlier today, he realized that there was actually nothing to thank God for, and went to retrieve the package. After a while of aimless meandering through the halls of the huge house, Finny arrived at the kitchen, without finding the package. But what he saw thoroughly distracted him from it. Yuuko was haphazardly dumping a load of potatoes and beef at the same time into a rather small pot of boiling water. Finny could have cried. "Yuuko! That pot is too small! And beef cooks faster than potatoes!"<p>

"Does it now? I was wondering why it never tasted right!"

"Ehm... Yuuko?

"Yes?" Now she was attempting to peel a carrot with a cheese grater.

"Have you ever cooked before?"

"Not really. Why? I thought it would be a nice touch since you're moving in and all." Finny face palmed.

"Next time just let me cook." He glanced at the clock, it read 8:30. "Let's just get take out."

Yuuko brightened. "Okay! How about sushi?" Finny nodded. "Okay! Just go here and get whatever you want and get me the Super Shigeki Special!"

"Okay. What about Marui and Aoi?"

"They share will with me. Now go along now."

"Uhh... Where's the front door?" he asked sheepishly. Yuuko led him through a couple more passages, and pointed to the double, heavy mahogany doors. "Right there," she replied, and Finny walked out into the cool April breeze.

Finny walked down the patio and onto the street before turning back. The shop was enormous. Though the inside was a labyrinth, nothing could have prepared him from the sheer monstrosity of the mansion. The elegant columns were decorated with carved ivy, supporting the sagging green copper roof. Camellias and rose bushes bloomed, clogging the air with their cloying perfume. A low stone wall, tinged grayish yellow with age separated the home from the side walk. "How could I have never seen this before?" he wondered as he trotted down the street. He was at the corner of the road when he turned back again. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. The dwelling had disappeared. In its place were the familiar houses that lined every street. I'm probably dreaming he thought and kept walking.

Yuuko was pacing the lobby in front of the door. She glanced at the clock, 8:44. One more minute. The seconds slowly ticked by and then the doors slammed open. A girl, wearing a high school uniform and a pony tail stood between them. She walked in and curtsied to Yuuko.

"I heard from a friend that this shop grants wishes."

"In this case, it does." Yuuko replied. The girl got down on her hands and knees and begged.

"Please! You have to help my friend, Finnian Temphilia!"

* * *

><p><strong>First three chapters are up! YAY! I'll try writing at least once a week, but I don't know if fanfiction can be accessed outside the country.<br>Until next time!~**

**Doesn't that button down there look simply wonderful? Perhaps you should click on it to see what happens..**


End file.
